Naruto: IS Storm
by ligerzero3
Summary: This is my first attempt of making this kind of crossover for Naruto so please leave some nice reviews and telling me if I need some improvement. Also it would also help to hear some ideas on future IS designs for the Naruto female characters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Infinite Stratos**

"Talking" Regular Speech

"Talking_" Regular Thoughts_

"Jutsu"

**"Talking"** Demon/Summoning Speech

**_"Talking"_**_ Demon/Summoning Thoughts_

Chapter one

We find a little boy no older than six walking around a forest looking completely lost. The boy have crystal blue eyes, slightly tan skin, spiky blond hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was also wearing a white shirt with a red spiral on the front of the shirt, blue shorts, and blue sandals that looked like it been through a lot. This little boy is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Minato Namikaze (a.k.a the forth hokage), Kushina Uzumaki, and the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. Naruto have just successfully escaped one of his beating that the villagers give to him but, it have also made him lose inside the forest that surrounds Konoha. He had walked around the forest for the past two hours, but still couldn't find his way back to the village.

_"Great, I'm lost in the forest," thought a depressed Naruto, " and what else could go wrong!"_

After he have thought that, it have started to rain as Naruto started to thing that he shouldn't have thought about that last part. He started to run and look for a place for shelter from the rain. He came across a tree with a hole near the base and seeing at how the rain starting to come down harder, he decided on going into the hole. When he made it inside the hole, he try to get comfortable for him to go to sleep but didn't notice that his hand have pressed an unnoticeable button on the far right corner. Naruto could only notice that the ground under him opened up.

"What the hell," screamed Naruto as he started to fall.

He thought that he'll fall right on the hard ground, but didn't think that he'll be sliding on what feel like metal at a fast pace. Naruto been sliding for a few minutes until he have stop right in front of a metal door and when I mean stop, I mean his feet have hit a cushion which made him go flying right into the metal door face first. The metal doors opened up, allowing Naruto to fall to the hard tiled ground. He groaned as he started to get up from the ground while also rubbing his face and making sure his nose wasn't broken. After he have made sure that he was all right, he looked around and saw that he's inside a room full of strange devices. He started to walk around the place while not hearing the metal door close behind him. As he ventured farther inside the strange place, he could see that all the walls and devices look like they're still looked new, but he wasn't looking on where he was going until he walked into something.

"Ow, what did I walk into," asked Naruto as he rubbed the side of face.

Naruto looked at what he have walked into and saw that it was a tube like device attached to the wall with glass case with the glass fogged up on it with buttons on the right side. Naruto let his curiosity get the best of him and started wiping off the fog on the glass. After he wiped off the fog, he could see that a woman with purple hair that goes down to her hips, perfect white skin, something on her head that look like rabbit ears, and is wearing a blue, white, and frilly dress. Naruto was just confused and surprised by seeing someone inside there along with wondering why she's inside there. He try to open it with his hand but couldn't open it, then he tried to break the glass with a near by pipe but all that happened was him shaking from the unbreakable glass and the vibrating pipe that is sending the vibration to his body. Naruto started to think very hard on what to try next seeing at how he can't use force or break the glass. He then notice the buttons on the side of the containment device and walked toward it with curiosity on the mind. There were kinds of buttons and could know what to do, so he just went with the obvious choice which was pressing the big red button. After he have pressed the button, the glass case have opened up as some steam started to come out. Naruto could only cough as he didn't more out-of-the-way of the steam as the woman started to stir. After the slight coughing fit, Naruto looked at the containment device and saw the woman who was inside jump right out then landed on her feet wide awake and is smiling.

"Yay yay, I'm finally awake," said the surprisingly excited woman, "but it was still mean of Houki-chan to push in there."

_"Is this woman crazy or just plain nuts," thought Naruto as he looked on as the woman started to look around until she saw Naruto._

Naruto start panic as the woman saw him and was about to run for it before anything bad happened to him. However, the woman seem to be faster than the young blond by quickly jumping at him then trapping him into a tight hug while rubbing her cheek against his and saying kawii. Naruto was very confused as no one have ever did this to him before and he doesn't know how is he letting out a purring sound but was liking his whisker marked cheek getting rubbed. The woman then giggled as Naruto started to let out the purring sound and saying so kawii. After a two minutes, the woman have finally let go of Naruto and stood up while giggling at Naruto's pouting face.

"Hi hi, I'm Tabane Shinonono," introduced Tabane with a bright smile, "or you could call me Tabane the Genius!"

"Um, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto as he just sweat drop at the last part of what Tabane proclaimed.

"So Na-kun, how did you get into my secret lab headquarters," asked Tabane.

"Haha, well long story about that," said a nervous Naruto.

Naruto started to telling Tabane about how he got there while following her to somewhere. She was sad that some people would want to hurt an innocent kid but then realized that he was have said his village and what it is. She then started thinking that she been stuck in there for way too many years and that the three people that she care very much are gone now and that the world have started over for some reason. After They have arrived where Tabane was walking, Naruto have finished telling her how he gotten into her lab headquarter. Naruto should see that the room look to be a living room full two couches, a table, an open way to let someone enter another room, a big TV attached to the wall, and shelves filled with books. Tabane have told Naruto sit down while she get them some snacks and tea. Naruto nodded while smiling at her and walked to one of the couches and jump right on it. Tabane couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's behavior as it's almost like her's as she made her way to the other room where it was the kitchen. She found out that she still have electricity and all her food is still fresh as the day that she got them. She started to heat up some tea and went back to the living with some cookies while still smiling. She doesn't realized that she have token a liking toward the spiky blond child in a little brother sort of way.

"Na-kun, do you anything about IS's," asked a very curious Tabane as she sat down and place the cookies on the table.

"No, what is it," asked a confused Naruto while picking up a cookie, "and why do you keep calling me Na-kun?"

"Na-kun is short for Naruto-kun," answered Tabane with a smile, "and as for what is an IS, well it'll take a long time to tell since it seem the world have changed while I was sleeping."

"What do you mean by that Tabane-san?"

Tabane simply smiled and started telling him about what have are IS's are and the world she once lived in, she even told him that there was only one guy that could pilot an IS. It took hours for her to explain to him about everything while also trying to simplify it for him to understand. Over all Naruto given her his full attention as she explained as it seem that what she is saying was more interesting than what the teachers back at the ninja academy have lectured. After Tabane have finished her expiation, she could see that Naruto have a serious face on and was wondering what it's about.

"Tabane-san can you teach me more about the IS," asked Naruto.

"Can I ask why do you want to know more Na-kan," asked a confused Tabane with her head tilted to the side.

"Because I want to be the second one to pilot an IS," answered Naruto with a big smile on his face.

Tabane started giggling as she heard that while Naruto started pouting as she giggled. After she have finished her giggle fit, she then agreed to teach him more about the IS but told him that he have to keep it a secret from his family and everyone else. This have costed a sad look from Naruto as he said that he doesn't have a family. Tabane thought for a moment and that smiled as she rubs Naruto's cheeks which earned her a purr from the blond.

"Don't worry Na-kun," said a smiling Tabane while still rubbing Naruto's cheeks, "'I'll be your Onee-san."

Naruto just looked at Tabane's smiling face and couldn't help but to hug her while rubbing his face into her lap along with crying out tears of happiness. Tabane just rubbed his head as he continued to cry into your lap until Naruto have fallen asleep. Tabane smiles down at her new otouto sleeping on her lap then picked him and started walking out of the living room. After a while of walking, she stop in front of a door that opened to show a bedroom and lay Naruto down on the bed and covered him up as he sleep peacefully. She quietly walked away while trying to contain her excitement from waking the blond up and rubbing his cheeks again.

"Good night Na-kun and sleep dreams," whispered Tabane as the door closed up.

-Time skip: four years later-

It have been four years since Naruto have found Tabane's lab headquarters and became her otouto. During that amount of time, Tabane have taught the little blond more about the IS while he still attend the ninja academy and keeping Tabane a secret from everyone. Tabane have made a device for Naruto to use so that he can come back to the lab without having to go find the entrance every time. Tabane was even helping Naruto with his studies at the academy as she secretly made a device that could go into places undetected and copy every information from all books of Konoha's library, academy's text books, scrolls (that includes the scroll of sealing), and justus from other ninja villages. As for the part of Naruto keeping a secret was slightly true, the reason being is that someone have found out about her. That person is one young Sasuke Uchiha, although it was a mistake on Naruto's part for him to find out.

-Flashback: night of the Uchiha massacre-

We find an eight year Naruto running through streets and ally ways. He is doing this do that he can get to his apartment faster and avoiding any drunk villagers. He decided to take a short cut near the Uchiha compound. He was unaware that Sasuke is also running back home as well. He kept looking back to see if anyone was following him and when he saw that there was no one there, he looked back forward just in time to see Sasuke but not enough time for him to stop.

"Gah, GET OUT OF THE WAY," yelled Naruto as he nearer toward Sasuke.

"Huh," was all Sasuke said as he look right at the running Naruto.

_"This won't end well for me," thought the two eight year olds._

Naruto have roughly crashed into Sasuke and didn't notice that his transporter box have fallen out of his pocket from the crash. The two boys fell down to the ground as the transporter is in the air above them. Naruto just groan and Sasuke was telling him to get off. After Naruto have gotten up along with Sasuke, he finally notice his transporter is in the air which was falling to the ground. He try to caught it before it hit the ground but was too slow as Sasuke was the one to catch it. Sasuke look at it as Naruto try to get it back from him which ended up him chasing the Uchiha in a cycle. After a minute of this, Sasuke broke the cycle and started running to his home but was stopped by the blond tackling him to the ground.

"I got you now give it back to...me," said Naruto as he saw that the transporter box is on the ground under Sasuke's hand with the only button being pressed.

"Get off me," said Sasuke before the two were transported in a dim white light.

-Scene change: Tabane's living-

Tabane is laying down on one of the couches asleep while dreaming of messing with Naruto. Both Sasuke and Naruto appeared near the couch while being in the air Sasuke have managed you get Naruto off him while they were teleported but fell to ground face first with Naruto landing in the his back. Tabane have waken up after hearing Naruto's regular phase from landing but also heard someone's voice after. Tabane sat up while look at Naruto with her happy attitude.

"Welcome back Na-kun," greeted Tabane with a smile.

"Onee-san, you still need to make sure that I'm not in the air," said Naruto as he got up and rubbing his back.

"But then how am I going to know when your here or not," asked Tabane while pouting cutely.

"I don't know maybe with me calling out your name with 'I'm back'," answered Naruto.

Tabane finally took notice of Sasuke on the ground as he try to recover from falling on his face. Tabane looked at Naruto and asked him why is someone inside her living room along with who it is while surprising the blond that she notice Sasuke as someone beside a plain human like everyone else. Naruto explained what happened while Sasuke try to get up from having his face hit the hard floor that isn't wood. After he got up, looked around the room from where he was standing while not knowing that Naruto is explaining. Sasuke was confused as he never seen a room with metal walls or floor in his life. He took notice of the two was thinking if the rabbit looking ears look real or not that are on Tabane's head. Naruto finished explaining everything to her and look at the confused Sasuke and sighed as he remember what tomorrow is a weekend and the punishment of if someone finding out about Tabane which was him having to be dressed in girl clothes.

-Flashback ends-

Tabane had Sasuke to keep her a secret (after telling him everything like Naruto) from everyone through blackmail with a picture of him sleeping with a teddy bear. Sasuke have asked how she have gotten that while trying to get it from her. Naruto was enjoying the Uchiha trying to get the picture from his giggling older sister. Sasuke stayed with them for that night seeing at how he doesn't know how to get back after knowing that both the entrance and exit are both inside the forest outside the village. The next day, he found out that his brother have killed their clan through Tabane's monitor/spy cam inside the living room. He was in depression and looked behind him to see a smiling and giggling Tabane along with Naruto who is now dressed in girl clothes. Sasuke quickly got out of his depression and start laughing his butt off at Naruto. Naruto just chased Sasuke around while the Uchiha continued to laugh at the blond. After that day, Naruto (who is now dressed normally) and Sasuke have gone to the hokage, then start telling him that Sasuke have come to the blond's apartment for hiding from Itachi. It seem that he have bought the lie and let the two boys go. Over the years, the two have developed a brotherly bond and slight rivalry in both school and learning about IS as Tabane have allowed Sasuke to learn it as well. They even hang out with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba during lunch after school. However, Naruto finally understand why Sasuke doesn't like fan girls when they keep bugging him about Sasuke related things. Some even try to befriend the blond to get on Sasuke's good side but proven difficult because, Naruto would either run out the door and out run them or jump out of the window then hide from them. Tabane even made the two boys do chakra control excises for the past years. We now find the two in the living room panting on the couches.

"Sasuke why did you must have so many fan girls," asked Naruto between panting.

"I don't know but at least we got away from them," answered an equally panting Sasuke.

"Is it me or are they getting faster at running?"

"No, they're just getting better at getting tracking us."

"OK, it's official," said Naruto, "we need to learn how to jump from building to building to escape."

"Agreed but how," asked Sasuke.

"Three words, Tabane-onee-san's hologram simulation."

"How could I forget about that?"

"Maybe from being exhausted from running so much and using our chakra."

They both gotten up and started making their way to the hologram simulation room. While they walked toward their location, they have to seek passed Tabane's laboratory so that they don't alert her and have her hug them. After years of knowing Tabane, they learn that she'll try to hug one of them at any chance she gets. So, far they could only hope that she doesn't have those tracking rabbits ears have out. When they have gotten inside the room that they needed, Sasuke have quickly took over the controls while Naruto go through the simulation for learning to jump from building to building. It took hours for Naruto to learn to do so and being quick about it as Sasuke kept making the hologram fan girls run move faster. Seem it was payback for the blonde eating the last of piece of strawberry cake that belonged to Sasuke. Naruto then took a turn at the controls and Sasuke took his place in the simulator along with running from the hologram fan girls. This have taken the rest of the day for Sasuke to learn to do that while also having breaks for rest and eating dinner.

-The next day-

Both the boys were woken up from their sleep from the alarm clocks that they thought that were off within their rooms of Tabane's lab headquarter. Naruto and Sasuke groans as they remember that it was their week off from ninja academy which mean that Tabane or more accurately her hologram of Yamada Maya teach them more about the IS. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it's two hours early for getting ready which made him think that Tabane must have something to show Sasuke and him something. So he gotten dressed and walked out to see Sasuke have done the same thing and headed toward Tabane's laboratory. When they have arrived at the door, they didn't bother to knock and just simply walked in.

"Hi hi, Na-kun Sa-kun," greeted Tabane in an excited way.

"Tabane-san what is it this time," asked a tired Sasuke.

"Yeah, what is it," asked Naruto as he try to rub off the sleep in his eyes.

"Try guessing what I have made for you two," said Tabane.

"Come on Naruto let go back to sleep," said Sasuke as he walks for the door.

"Right behind ya," said Naruto as he follow behind.

"Wait wait, Na-kun Sa-kun don't you want to see your first IS prototypes," pleased Tabane as she saw the two stop in their tracks.

"Our first IS," asked Sasuke as he turned around along with Naruto.

"That's right your two first IS," said an excited Tabane as she turned on two lights so the two to see can see the two IS.

Both Is look to be a smaller versions of the Akatsubaki except one of them have blue armour with black trims and the other one is with orange armor with red trims. These smaller versions have of the Akatsubaki had some additions to them to which Tabane have explained to them and their specialties. The blue one was named the Uchisubku and can fight in both long and short-range with deploying pods. The orange one is called Kubsubika which can use the same weapons as the Byakushiki and the Raphael-Revive Custom II along with two fox-like tails.

"Tabane-san, why did you say prototypes," asked Sasuke as Naruto was looking over the Kubsubika.

"Isn't obvious that those two are the first IS made for guy," answered Naruto as he touching the fox-like tails.

"Right right Na-kun," said Tabane, "I worked very hard on these so that you two can use them."

"And let me guess we're going to have another hologram teaching us how to pilot them," said Sasuke with a blank face.

"Nope I have something even better," said Tabane while jumping excitedly, "come on out Chi-chan~."

As soon as Tabane said that, a woman with long black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin while wearing a formal white shirt, with a black overcoat, black skirt, green tie, stockings and high-heeled shoes. Naruto remember seeing some pictures of this person and thought that Tabane was trying to play a prank on them for saying that it's not a hologram. So, he went and poke Chifuyu's leg to see if it's really is a hologram but the area that he poked was her butt. When he found out that his finger didn't go through and that it was soft and warm, his eyes widen in horror as he start feeling what is anger coming from Chifuyu.

"You're either brave or stupid enough to do that brat," said an angry Chifuyu while having cracking her fist and looking down at Naruto.

"Wait, I just thought that you were a hologram and that Tabane-Onee-san was trying to pull a prank on us," explained Naruto as he cowered in fear.

"I see," said Chifuyu as she calmed down, "all right your off the hook for now."

_"OK, don't get on her bad side no matter what," thought Sasuke as he secretly shake from seeing a woman's wrath for the first time._

"OK ok, time for you two to be fitted with your IS Na-kun Sa-kun," said Tabane in her happy attitude.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded their heads and got suited up into a smaller version of Ichika's clothes for practice or fighting. Each of the two gotten inside their IS and waited for her to get finish calibrating the IS to fit and move with them. It only took a few minutes for her to finish and allow them to use the fold-out armor at will along with having Naruto have robotic fox ears on appeared Naruto's head. Before they could move around, the floor under them start to move down and watched as Tabane waved at them. When the floor stopped moving down, the place they're in was pitch black until it started to lighten up. Both Sasuke and Naruto had to cover their eyes until they adjusted to the light. They could see that their inside what look like a big arena with an artificial sky and sun. Their attentions were cut off from looking around and looking at Chifuyu who is now dressed in a white jumpsuit.

"All right you two today and on ward I'll be your sensei for piloting the IS along with combat," explained Chifuyu, "and you are to call me Orimura-sensei during teaching times, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei," answered the two in union.

"Good now I want you two to make 50 laps above the arena with in a minute," commanded Chifuyu while getting shock faces from the two, "and if neither of you two can't do that then I'll make you run 50 laps with 20 lb. weights on your body without chakra."

"Wait how do you know about chakra," asked Naruto.

"Tabane told me," answered Chifuyu.

"DAMN YOU SIS!"

-Time skip: After their week off-

Naruto and Sasuke make their way to the ninja academy with bags under their eyes. Everyone that look at the two was feeling sorry for their lack of sleep since they look like someone have worked them hard. Even the villagers that hate Naruto was feeling sorry for him as he some times fall to the ground and Sasuke had to drag the blond along. They soon met up with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba that help the two to school when the two fell to the ground. All that Naruto and Sasuke could think was that Chifuyu was a slave driver along the way. After they have arrived at the academy, Kiba have set Naruto into his seat as Shikamaru and Choji did the same with Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke both rest their heads onto the desk and fallen asleep. However, they were waken up by one of Sasuke's loudest fan girls and groaned as class soon started. Both secret IS pilots have decided on leaving their IS with Tabane so that she can see how much progress that the two have made within a week.

_"Let see Sasuke and I have to survive from his fan girls, ninja academy, IS learning, and now Chifuyu's harsh IS piloting training," thought a tired Naruto, "ok now we're in hell."_

Naruto and Sasuke try to stay awake during their classes to make sure that there nothing wrong with them. So far it was only Naruto that was partly falling asleep while Sasuke have found a way to stay awake which was having Kiba secretly biting his arm. The pain have helped a lot but when it came to lunch the two just drop asleep. They have somehow block out Sasuke's fan girl's screams and voices. Whenever one of Sasuke's fan girls try to wake the Uchiha, they always get thrown to the other girls by the sleeping Sasuke. The same thing happened when they try to wake up Naruto to which raised the three friends of the two to question what have made the two be so tired. After school was down, Naruto and Sasuke quickly pulled out a light brown ball shape pill and put it into their mouth and bit on them while jumping out the window. At the last moment before they start falling, the bags under their eyes disappeared and they slammed their feet onto the side of the school and launched themselves toward a building's roof. After they have reached the building's roof, Naruto and Sasuke started running on it and jumping onto different buildings while leaving Sasuke's fan girls behind in shock.

"Try getting us now," yelled Naruto as he jumped.

"Naruto don't give them any ideas," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, remember they don't train at all," stated Naruto, "all they have done was try to get your attention through looking pretty for you."

"Right and good thing that I got you over that dumb crush over the pink haired girl," said Sasuke.

"So true, and good idea with taking those coffee pelt from Onee-san secret stash."

"Yeah and beside what the worse can she do to us."

-Few minutes: Tabane's lab HQ-

"You had to ask didn't you baka," said Naruto while wearing a little butler uniform.

"This beats being dressed in girl clothes," said Sasuke wearing the same thing while brushing off the insult.

"Less talking more cleaning you two," ordered Chifuyu.

After they have come back from getting away from Sasuke's fan girls, Tabane have made them dress like butlers against their will with a used of robotic arms. Now they have to clean the place under the watchful eyes of Chifuyu. So far, they have only got part of the place clean but they were glad that they weren't forced wear maid outfits. Naruto could only think of ways to pull a prank on his older sister for this while Sasuke could only think of a way to get out of cleaning and he just thought of one.

"Naruto, your sister didn't say that we can't use justus," said Sasuke while cleaning more.

"Yeah, but the only one that won't make any mess is the multi-shadow clone jutsu," said Naruto, "oh now I know what you mean new."

"If you use that jutsu then you have to cook dinner without using any jutsu," said Chifuyu.

"Let see use the jutsu and force to cook dinner without jutsu," said Naruto.

"Or keep cleaning the place by ourselves," said Sasuke.

Before making saying the choice, Naruto made the sign and made 30 clones of himself and the clones started cleaning while Chifuyu dragged the two into the kitchen to make dinner. They still happy that they were about to get out of cleaning the place for the rest of the time. Both boys have started on cooking dinner while making sure they don't burn anything at all like last time where Chifuyu punished them by making them run 100 laps inside the arena. Before Naruto could make a mistake, he was hit in the head by Sasuke who made a correction which also reminded him about Chifuyu's way of correction them on what they didn't do right. Tabane even said that those two could be siblings as they both hit her on the head while she try to be perverted. After cooking dinner, Naruto dispelled his clones when they have finished cleaning and both shinobi in-training change back into normal clothes (much to Tabane's disappointment which didn't last long). Everyone sat down to eat. Naruto found this to be suspicion as he see his sister is out of her laboratory since she doesn't normally out of there unless it something important.

"OK I'll bite, why are you out your laboratory nee-san," asked Naruto while putting his chop sticks.

"Chi-chan told me that she have something impotent to say during dinner," answered Tabane.

"Is it that she'll be going to propose to yo..GAH," asked Naruto before Sasuke sucker punched him as Chifuyu did the same to the Tabane after she started thinking about it.

"No, that not it," answered Chifuyu, "and thank you Sasuke."

"No problem Chifuyu," said Sasuke.

"I was only joking geez/Chi-chan that hurt," said both Naruto and Tabane as they got back up.

After the two child like people have gotten back in their seats, Sasuke have asked about what Chifuyu have to say. The news that Chifuyu have for them was so shocking that even Naruto was speechless. The news was that she have talked to the Hokage and the council (while dressed in clothes that would before shinobis along with her sword) about adopting Sasuke as her little brother. At first the civil council said no to that, but was quick to change their mind after she have given the anbus that were in the room handed to them with the sword still inside the sheath. She even added something like having a house big enough for four people, having Naruto move in with them, and having someone else living with them who will be adopting Naruto as a younger sibling. Before the council could object to it, she reminded then that she beaten those anbu's to which made them agree. Chifuyu even asked the hokage if she could refit the kunoichi program for a training while also pointing out that the girls aren't even doing anything shinobi related and is just spending time trying to catch one boy's attention through looks. The hokage agreed to it before anyone could say something told her to go to his office. After then she have gotten a headband and chuunin vest to make her fit better in. Naruto and Sasuke could only gulp as now the girls would be able to do something to catch up to them. Tabane could only congrats Chifuyu for the news as she was happy that she might be able to get out into the village without having trouble.

"Sasuke, we're going to train even harder to make sure that your fan girls won't caught us," said Naruto.

"Yeah and I'll start planning out our training schedule," said Sasuke.

-Time skip: three years later-

It been three years since Chifuyu have told them the news and the start of the two boy's vigorous training of being ahead of the girls. While Chifuyu is teaching the girls of the ninja academy within the kunoichi program, she have cut Sasuke fan girls numbers by half in only a year. Sasuke was thankful for that along with Naruto but just proven more that the fan girls are still going after them. Chifuyu made sure that the two boys eat vegetables everyday throughout the three years. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba would come over to the house that the four are staying and only Kiba would try to make Tabane notice that he exist whenever the purple hair woman is walking around the house. During those three years, Naruto have studies about seals and have gone a long way into helping his and Sasuke's training along with slowing down the Sasuke fan girls. Naruto and Sasuke have told the three boys in their group about keeping being Chifuyu and Tabane's adopted siblings from everyone. Which they agreed if they get help from them for getting away from the fan girls that is Sasuke's. Thous an agreement was formed between them, although Kiba learn to never get on Chifuyu's bad side from the hard way. The four even found out about the Kyuubi that is inside the blond but they didn't see him as the fox but just himself. However, this have also have added to Naruto's training of leaning to control over the fox's chakra which the fox himself have offered to help in return of having the villagers hating him. Now then, we find the two running toward the academy while wearing headbands.

"I can't believe that Chifuyu made us wake up so early just to see if we can beat her," said an angry Naruto, "while she's in default setting no less!"

Naruto have grown during the past three years, he have no baby fat on his face or body which gave him some muscles show from all those time from training. He's 6'4 feet tall an abnormal height for a 13-year-old boy. Naruto's hair have become for wild during the years. He wearing black anbu pants, a red short sleeve shirt with a dark orange jacket over it, black shinobi sandals, and have Kubsubika on his right arm in standby mode which also look to be a metal wrist band. Tabane have made the Kubsubika or for its nickname from Naruto Kyuubi from being a prototype to a complete IS with five more fox robotic tails, face mask that only cover the top half of the face, a program that help it evolve with its pilot, and other shift forms.

"Oh shut it at least we beat her this time," said Sasuke.

Sasuke have also grown during the years, he had the same thing as Naruto in terms of baby fat but with less muscles. He's an even height as Naruto and have kept the same hair style as before. He now wears a blue long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha crest on the front with an open black vest over it, black long pants, blue shinobi sandals, and Uchisubku on his left arm in standby mode as well look like a metal wristband. The Uchisubku was also changed into a complete IS with hidden mini-rocket launchers inside the legs, a single close range weapon, face mask that cover the face that look to be a raven, the same evolution program as the Kubsubika, and other shift forms. Sasuke even nicknamed his blue raven.

"Yeah but only through the skin of our teeth," pointed out Naruto, "remember is we can't beat her in the first shift form then we have to start back to square one."

"I know baka," said Sasuke, "now less talking and more running."

The reason of their abnormal height is from all the times that the two have been training from shinobi training to IS piloting training. Also while they have free time, they would try to figure out ways to beat Chifuyu inside their challenges. Over the years, Naruto and Sasuke have secretly been trying to figure out how to make an IS core. It took them only these three years from finding out how to do it even if it was a mistake or a miracle but it also ended them being caught by none other as Tabane who made them walk around the village in girl clothes for a week. There was also an ironic twist to it, They have made a bet with Kiba and Choji that if those two could cut Sasuke's fan girls in half within a day then the two secret IS pilots would wear girl clothes for a week. And it turn out that they have managed it and made it that only two girls are left within Sasuke's fan girls group. So, now they don't have to lie about the clothes thanks to that bet. Sasuke and Naruto even started trying to make their own IS. The reason that they are running, so that they won't be late for team assignments. Both Sasuke and Naruto have scored the highest of the boys column in all the sections thanks to Chifuyu's harsh training and studying. On the day of the genin exam, Sasuke and Naruto have had their suspicious of Mizuki being a traitor after telling them about a special test for them to become a chuunin. However, they went with it but not letting the hokage and Chifuyu about what Mizuki and they agreed to it. They reviled Mizuki as the traitor that he is while also laughing at him for thinking that they would be shock about the Kyuubi. In short, Sasuke let Naruto scared the man for life while beating the traitor up to near death with Irukia as a witness. In some different realm there was Yami cheering for Naruto to make Mizuki into a woman but was sadly disappointed he didn't do it. Back to the present time, the two have made it into the room and took their seats before anything happiness.

"We made it somehow," said Naruto.

"At least we didn't run into those two," said Sasuke as both his two biggest fan girls runs in, "I spoke too soon."

"Can't Sakura and Ino just stop going after you since its have really gotten really annoying," asked Naruto in a whisper.

"They're too dumb to know when to quiet," answered Sasuke who also whispered.

Sakura have spotted Sasuke and ran over to where he was along with going to make Naruto move. However, when she got near them, she suddenly fallen asleep and fall right into the chair next to Naruto. Sasuke high-five Naruto while Ino choose to go sit next to Shikamaru and stay quiet. When Iruka have walked into the room Sakura have woken up just in time for Iruka to announce that both Sasuke and Naruto are the two rookies of the year. Everyone have to cover their ears as Sakura and Ino say that Sasuke should be the only one to receive that title but were quickly shut up from Iruka have yelled at them. After they have quiet down, Iruka started to call out the teams. Sasuke and Naruto just blocked out team assignment until their attention was brought back to him in the form of seeing Chifuyu and Tabane. Everyone was confused as seeing them there especially Tabane since she doesn't look like a shinobi.

"Orimura-san, why are you here," asked a confused Iruka, "and who's that with you?"

"Her name is Tabane," answered Chifuyu while gesturing at Tabane who look like she looking for something among the genins, "and we're here to see what team our little brothers are on."

"Orimura-sensei," called out Ino while getting the attention of the two teachers, "who are your and Tabane-san's younger brothers?"

"Chi-chan, I found Na-kun and Sa-kun," exclaim extremely happy Tabane while pointing at them.

_"Damn it," thought Sasuke and Naruto._

_"There no way that Sasuke-kun could be related to the two," thought both Ino and Sakura._

_"There go their secret," thought Choji._

_"Damn, I owe Shikamaru 2000 yens," thought a sad Kiba._

_"Point for me and 2000 yens from Kiba," thought a smirking Shikamaru._

"Naruto Sasuke did you two forget to tell me anything," asked Iruka.

"Yes, but we were hoping for it to stay a secret," answered Naruto, "which was us being adopted by them as younger sibling."

"WHAT," yelled everyone beside Iruka, Chifuyu, Tabane, and the three boys.

"Which one adopted Sasuke-kun," asked Sakura so that she'll know who her (in her very dream) later to be sister-in law will be.

"Why don't both of you tell them your full name," said Chifuyu in her demanding tone that even made Iruka a little scared.

"My full name is Sasuke Uchiha...Orimura," announced a defeated Sasuke.

"And my full name is Naruto Uzumaki...Shinonono," announced an equally defeated Naruto.

To say the least the people who didn't know about the secret were very surprised. Well except for Sakura and Ino who are in the state of utter shock as they're afraid Chifuyu during the years. Since in the first year that she worked, she have made then do harsh training that made them having to actually run with a time limit along with a consequence if they don't finish. She even made them study and try to memorized all that they read. Through out all those year's they have called it hell (that what they get for going on a stupid diet). Hinata is trying to figure out if Shinonono is Tabane's last name.

"Continue Iruka," said Chifuyu.

"Eh, yes thank you," said Iruka as he look back at the clipboard, "for team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki Shinonono, Sasuke Uchiha Orimura(Naruto and Sasuke high-five each other), and Sakura Haruno."

Sakura cheered as she get to be with her Sasuke-kun while both Naruto and Sasuke groaned in response. Both Chifuyu and Tabane (dragged by Chifuyu) left the place and let Iruka continue with calling out the teams in peace. Chifuyu have asked Tabane if she have seen anyone interesting. She just titled her head to the side and just said that only see girl with lavender eyes and the two boys. Chimuyu just nodded her head and kept walking while also hitting Tabane for almost groping her.

-Two hours later-

"I can understand that someone could be a few minutes late," said Naruto as he stand on the ceiling using chakra, "but two hours late is ridiculous!"

"For once I agree with you," said a very bored Sakura while glancing over to where Sasuke is with a very thick curtain that he had Naruto set up.

"Hey, Sasuke what are you working on," asked Naruto as he could hear tools from Tabane lab being used.

"I'm working on the project that we started," answered Sasuke.

"Couldn't that be done when we get home?"

"Yes, but I decided on doing it now since our sensei is running late."

"Guys, what project are you two talking about," asked a curious Sakura.

"It's none of your business," answered Sasuke and Naruto in union.

"Come on I'm you two teammates," said Sakura as quickly walked toward the curtain, "and I deceive to know!"

Naruto appeared behind Sakura and try to stop her from trying open the curtain. That is until the door of the room opened to show that their sensei Kakashi have arrived. He look at the two and the curtain that is hidden the third member but is curious about the sound that is being made behind there. He voice his optioned about them which was a plain "I hate you" and told them to meet him up on the roof then left. After he left, Sakura quickly made a stab at the curtain and opened it before Naruto could stop her. Naruto had to cover her mouth as she saw the metal claw like hand laying on the table with Sasuke beside it and is looking at her. Sasuke sealed both the hand and tools as Naruto get Sakura to calm down. Before Sakura could start asking question when Naruto have removed his hand from her mouth, Sasuke have told her that they'll explain about what she have seen after their meeting with Kakashi and he along with Naruto disappeared from her sight. So, she had to walk there by herself and sit down between the two boys after she have gotten there.

"All right, now that pinky have joined us," said Kakashi while getting a glare from Sakura, "why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves?"

"You know that it's polite to tell us about your first," said Sasuke before Sakura could asked a dumb question.

"Um sure, I'm Kakashi Hataka, I have many hobbies, I don't have any desire to tell you all my likes and dislikes, and my dream...well I really haven't thought of that."

"Is one of your hobbies include reading this book," asked a smiling Naruto while holding up Kakashi's book.

Kakashi had doubt that it's really is his book that is inside the blond's hand and put his hand into his pocket but couldn't fee his book. His eyes widen as he started to look through his pocket for it but found nothing and see that it's really is his book inside Naruto's hand. This have raised an question of when did he take his book without being seen. Naruto hand the book back to him and sat down.

"All right, now it's blondy turn," said Kakashi as he calmed down.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Shinonono, I won't say my likes and dislikes are, along with my hobbies, as for my dream is to become the hokage that surpasses the other hokages!"

_"Hmm, seem like he knew what I was trying to do," thought Kakashi._

_"Baka, you don't try to be cool like my Sasuke-kun," thought Sakura._

"Your turn duck-head," said Kakashi while ignoring the heated glare from Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha Orimura, like Naruto I won't say my likes and dislikes are, the same goes with my hobbies, as for the dream is to get my older brother Itachi to tell me the reason of killing our clan."

_"At least he's not going after revenge," thought Kakashi._

_"Sasuke-kun is so cool," thought Sakura in fan girl mode._

"Your turn pinky," said Kakashi.

Sakura have told everyone her name and got a very good picture of what her likes, hobbies, and dream are by the squeals while looking at Sasuke but she didn't say anything about her dislike at all. Kakashi have told them that they will be doing a survival training practice for a test, to which have confused Sakura. Before Kakashi could answer, Sasuke have answered that this one will be so that they are able to become real genins. Naruto added that there a chance that they won't pass if they don't meet the expectation of their sensei. Kakashi nodded and comment on the doing their homework, he also told them to skip breakfast tomorrow morning and be at training ground seven. After Kakashi have left, Sasuke and Naruto were about to get away before Sakura remember about the promise that the two made to her. However, she have remembered and have tied the two up in chakra resist ropes which have made the two wonder where she have gotten it those. Both secret IS pilots gulps as it seem that Sakura have gain some sort ability of changing different personality or something like the IS being in standby mode and in different modes and shifts since she would never hurt Sasuke on purpose.

"Now then, mind explaining to me what are you two are doing," asked a demanding Sakura.

_"Kami, this having to do with Chimuyu fixing the kunoichi's program," scream Naruto inside his head._

**"At least that it's not me," said Kurama.**

_"Oh shut it fuzzball!"_

"Um, Sakura this place isn't a perfect place to talk about it," explained Sasuke.

"And mind explaining why it's not a good place," ordered Sakura.

"B-Because, many people will find out what we're doing," answered Naruto, "and it's better do this at our home right Sasuke?"

"Yeah, and then we're just get our regular punishment like you had five years ago," said Sasuke while sighing.

"Well, maybe is get some candy or something to lessen the punishment."

"That's a possibility."

"STOP TALKING AND TAKE ME TO YOUR GUY'S HOUSE," yelled an annoyed Sakura.

"Um, Sakura you do realized that you just yelled at Sasuke right," asked Naruto.

Sakura finally recognized what she just did and start apologizing to Sasuke for yelling at him. Naruto then told Sasuke that they're going to be talking to Chimuyu about this later. The two gotten up and started to walk with Sakura behind them after she have untied them. Along the way that they have walked, they have bought some candy while also buying the latest book (the same one as Kakashi's books) for Tabane and addition of her serie. Sakura was very curious about what the punishment is that they have talked about. When they arrived inside Naruto and Sasuke's house, they were greeted by Tabane but only Naruto and Sasuke was greeted by her while Chimuyu greeted Sakura with the two. Tabane just as the boys about why they look so nervous, which she got answer about them being caught by Sakura and that she wants answers.

"Hey Chi-chan how long should I make them wear girl clothes for," asked Tabane.

"That's up to you since I'm already thinking of making then run 500 laps," answered Chifuyu.

"Umm nee-san, we got you some candy and the latest book for your serie," said Naruto as Sasuke and him hold up the offerings.

"Yay yay, thank you Na-kun Sa-kun," said an excited Tabane as she take them, "your off the hook from my punishment."

"Yes, no girl clothes," cheered Naruto.

"But now we have to do 1000 from Chifuyu," said Sasuke.

"That's right and you both have to do it within thirty-seconds," said Chifuyu.

"Come on that's so unfair," yelled Naruto.

"You want it to be ten-seconds," asked Chifuyu with a dark aura around her.

"Thirty-seconds are good," answered a frighten Naruto.

Chifuyu nodded and told them that they're all going that's include Sakura. Sakura was just confused until, Sasuke put an arm on her shoulder before transporting to the arena with her following by everyone else. When they all got there, Sakura was amazed at how big the place is while not noticing that Sasuke and Naruto have started their punishment along with finish it as well as Tabane leaving the arena. Sakura's attention was given to Naruto after he have run right in to a wall but not through it. Sasuke just whistled and said that it got to hurt a lot as the blond fall to the ground twitching. Sakura have compared the time that she hit the blond there was now reaction or sign of pain on his face with the wall that Naruto ran into now see that his head is thicker that it's looks. Naruto slowly got up as Sasuke came over to him with a first aid kit while Chifuyu just sigh as it was a too easy punishment for them. Sakura stare at her in disbelief as it was an easy punishment as the two boys starts walking to them, then all four started to walk out from there and into the living room area. As they walked, Chifuyu started explaining everything to Sakura as she and Sasuke are the only ones about to keep her attention. After hours of explaining from the two, Sakura finally understand to keep it a secret from everyone as Naruto finished making dinner and having a clone as Chifuyu to tell Sakura's mother that she'll be staying over for the night which the woman have given some clothes for Sakura as of tomorrow. Tabane soon came into the room and took her food then left to her lab. Sasuke, Naruto, Chifuyu, and Sakura have sat down at the table then started eating except for Sakura.

"Sakura, why haven't you touch anything on your plate," asked a confused Naruto.

"Oh um, I'm on a diet so that I don't get fat," answered Sakura.

"That's stupid since shinobi's burn calories faster than regular people," said Sasuke as Sakura was shocked, "I thought that you already know that from one of the books in the academy and from Chifuyu?"

"Guess I'll just have to re drill it into her head," said Chifuyu.

"Eep," screeched Sakura in a low tone way.

Sakura quickly started eating her food as she don't want to go through the same thing again. After dinner, Sasuke and Naruto showed where their pink haired teammate the room that she'll be using for the night while also showing their own lab to her. She could see an incomplete prototype IS in the middle of the room. Naruto and Sasuke have explained that they have yet to complete it as they were busy with training but are going to attempt to complete it tonight. Sakura just watched as the two started working on it with help from 50 shadow clones to complete the prototype. What seem to be hours, Sakura have fallen asleep but was woken up by Naruto's yell of them finishing it. She open her eyes and saw the IS have red armour with white trims, two metal like angel wings on the back, and two ax like swords on the side of the legs. Sasuke explained that this IS isn't armed with those two weapons but also twin katanas that are the same as the Akatsubuki's along with the abilities of the swords and the IS one-off ability. Naruto even explained about the IS' AIS that he have literally improved it as it can now negate any attacks from other IS and shinobi's along with adding six wire-guided daggers. Sakura was a little creeped out when her blond teammate said that with a scary grin on his face but was relief that he have come back to the normal him.

"So, basically it's a close range IS," questioned Sakura.

"Yeah, but also still a prototype until we get more data on how it preformed," answered Sasuke.

"But now we need to have a test run for it," said Naruto.

"Umm, don't you need a pilot as well," asked Sakura.

"Oh we already have one," answered Naruto with a smile.

"Really who," asked a curious Sakura.

"Look in the mirror," said Sasuke.

Sakura have blinked her eyes and look at the mirror that is inside the lab then screamed or more like yell. She see that she is wearing what look like a red one piece swimsuit and they look at the boys in with rage while cracking her fists. She slowly walks up to them while forgetting her crush on Sasuke for the time being as the two slowly back away. Naruto quickly explained that it was Chifuyu that changed her and not them but she still continued her advance. When the two boys' back hit the wall, Naruto started to panic as the enraged girl is closing in as Sasuke try to think of away from not getting hit. Before Sakura could hit either one, Chifuyu have come in and victor headlock her while saying that she trying to sleep. Sasuke and Naruto have made their escape and hide inside their sleeping quarters. They stayed there for the rest of the night until it was morning time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Infinite Stratos**

"Talking" Regular Speech

_"Talking" Regular Thoughts_

"Jutsu"

**"Talking"** Demon/Summoning Speech

**_"Talking"_**_ Demon/Summoning Thoughts_

Chapter Two

We find team seven walking into the training ground where their test will be hold. Sakura was the only one that was tired as she normally don't wake up this early. Both Naruto and Sasuke have gotten used to it as they had to wake up everyday doing IS pilot training with Chifuyu. However, today they are walking with a bump on their heads as sign of Sakura getting them back for making her their IS prototype pilot. She even had her first pilot practice from Sasuke's sister to which was as very harsh after she had some breakfast. Even after that, she had to eat another breakfast just to be able to walk. She soon learned why the two eats a lot for breakfast which the two to force her to eat more even after she told them that they shouldn't be eating any breakfast. Naruto have finally made a name for the IS that Sakura will be piloting which was called, Red Blossom.

"Did you have to hit me that hard with Red Blossom's hand," asked Naruto while carefully rubbing the bump that is slowly disappearing.

"Well, I wouldn't if it wasn't for that fact that your head as hard as a metal wall," said Sakura in a matter-of-fact tone.

"At least, Chifuyu didn't make us train with you Sakura," said Sasuke and then sighed, "but you punch still hurt."

"I'm sorry about that Sasuke-kun," apologized Sakura.

"By the way, why is it that your mood changes a lot," asked Naruto, "even with you forgetting your crush on Sasuke?"

"Um well, that's a complex thing since it happened after a few weeks of Orimura-sensei teaching," answered Sakura, "and now I have more like another side of me that doesn't see Sasuke as a crush."

"So we have to be careful about what we do if we pass," said Sasuke in a questionable tone.

"That's right," answered Sakura, "Orimura-sensei is even harsher than in the academy."

"Nah, that normal amount of harshness that Sasuke and me are used to," said Naruto.

"YOU MEAN SHE LIKE THAT EVERYDAY WITH YOU TWO," yelled Sakura as the two boys cover their ears.

"Yes, she been like that to use when we train since day one," answered Sasuke.

"Some times she even have us fight her to see if we can beat her," said Naruto while rubbing his cheek, "and I do mean for tai-justu training also she uses a wooden sword until she found out about making the wood harder than my head."

"Well did she make you run with weights on," asked Sakura.

"Yep, even make us runs with three time of our body weight," answered Naruto.

_"She not human," thought Sakura._

When they have arrived at the training ground, Sasuke have suggested Sakura to rest until Kakashi arrive. Sakura nodded her head and lay down under a tree to take a nap while Naruto and Sasuke started doing warm ups and light training for the few hours that they have to wait. After a few hours of light training, Kakashi have appeared in the middle of the area with an eye smile as Sasuke shook Sakura up. When the pink haired girl saw Kakashi, she quickly got up and yelled at him for being late. Kakashi have told them about the lamest excuse in the world to the three genins.

-In Tabane's HQ living room-

Chifuyu is watching this through Tabane's spy cam which now able to be invisible. The expression on her face matches the one that Sasuke have which was a to slightly blank face with a glare at Kakashi. She was also upset that a person would purposely be late for things and try to make an excuse like that to get away with it.

_"After this little test," thought Chifuyu, "I'm going to have a little chat with that cyclopes."_

-Back at the Training Ground-

Kakashi shivered as he try to think of what was that shiver just now. Sasuke and Naruto could only gulp as they know what made him shiver and pray that he come back in one piece after today. Sakura was just confused about why did Kakashi shiver but then shake it off as she start telling them what to do for the test. Kakashi have told them that they have until the alarm clock goes off to get the two bells from him. Sakura pointed out that there only two bells and there only three of them, then Kakashi told them that one of them will be heading back to the academy. When Kakashi have started the test, all three have run off to hide from him. As he stand in the middle of the area, he could only see where Sakura have hidden but couldn't find Sasuke or Naruto's hiding place because one of them is standing in front of him. Naruto is the one have chosen to be Kakashi's opponent along with giving the signal for their place that they have made the night before. Sasuke have move out of Kakashi's range of sight and sense among the trees with both his arms inside his IS arms and his special custom-made sniper rifer that's used for long range attacks. He is getting ready for the signal while keeping his focus on Kakashi as to now miss his shoot.

"You know you're a little odd among the others," said Kakashi while looking unimpressed.

"At least, I don't have a kid taking things away from me," counted Naruto while holding up Kakashi's book.

"How is it that you always find a way to get that from me," asked Kakashi after he checked his pouch.

"I have my ways Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto while throwing that book at him.

Kakashi was about to jump for his book until he had to block a punch from the blond and was surprised how hard the punch is. He had to push Naruto's fist away before the blond could try to kick him in the head. Naruto ready himself in the air before landing on his feet, he quickly made some shadow clones and all started fighting Kakashi in different styles of tai-jutsu. Kakashi was having a bit difficulty of fighting off Naruto and his clones. He was able to beats off all the clones but couldn't see the real one kicking him in the back. However, the Kakashi that Naruto kicked was in fact a clone of the guy. Naruto was looking around for the one eye jounin, but couldn't see him at all. He suddenly jumped from where he was standing before a hand popped out from the ground at the same place where he have jumped from. Naruto landed near the river that is in the training area as Kakashi popped out from the ground and looked at Naruto.

"I'm impressed that you were able to move out-of-the-way," said Kakashi.

"Let me guess that was the head hunter jutsu," asked Naruto.

"Yes, and I see you did a lot of homework," answered Kakashi.

"Yeah, that thanks to Chifuyu," said Naruto as he started making hand signs, "and this also thanks to her water style: water shark bomb jutsu."

Kakashi was shocked as he watched Naruto form a b-rank water jutsu and is wondering how he or Chifuyu find that jutsu. He was snapped out of it for he had to dodge the jutsu before it could hit him since he doesn't want to be hit by it. Naruto was hiding happiness as Kakashi have fallen for their trap to get him into Sasuke's range of sight which was along where the book have fallen. Kakashi picked his book from the ground and put it inside his pouch then pulled out a kunai to use for attacking the blond. However, he haven't notice that Sakura have moved from her hiding place and into a clearing for her to call out the Red Blossom then take off into the sky to the point where he couldn't see her. Before Kakashi could run at Naruto who was also holding a kunai, his senses was going off and he jump back just in time for what look like a beam of light go past his face while also missing his mask covered nose by a few meters then destroy the ground on the other side of the river.

_"What the hell was that," thought a shocked Kakashi as he looked at where it hit._

His sense went off again telling him to move again to which he did right before Sakura try to cut him clearly in half with one of the two ax from a drop from the sky at a very fast rate. Kakashi look at what she have on and is confused about what it is but stopped as he moved again before Naruto could cut his arm off with a big sword of light with the arm that is handling it being metal. Kakashi was very confused about what those are but had to duck under a another beam of light and looked at where it have come from. He looked back to see that Sasuke have joined up on the other two genins with both his arms in metal with a weapon that he never seen before.

"For a Jounin, you pretty quick to dodge my shots," said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

_"Were they really trying to kill me," thought a secretly frighten Kakashi._

"May I ask what are those things that you three have on," asked Kakashi.

"We'll only tell you," started Naruto as the metal hand and sword disappeared, "after we kick your ass."

Kakashi could just gulp as he start dodging all of Sakura's attacks and Sasuke's shots. For some odd reason, Sasuke been shooting at Kakashi's head and his family jewels. Naruto could just sweat drop as he thinks that Sasuke have been around Chifuyu way too much and he does mean the training and doing his work under her watch. Naruto told Sasuke to stop shoot at that region and just aim at the chest instead, to which Sasuke did as Naruto have said to do. Kakashi started to get tired and could tell that Sakura is also getting tired; he could tell that it's getting to noon and they have yet to get the bells but is impressed at their teamwork. However, He did see Naruto have gotten to the side of him and used a wind style jutsu to send him flying along with Sakura using the blurt side of her ax to further push more force. He had hit a tree that almost broke from the force of the jutsu along with Sakura's ax, he was glad that she used the blurt side of the ax but didn't react fast enough for Sasuke's shot but felt that it didn't pierced his chest but it did hurt like hell and it also send him through the tree before losing consciousness. Naruto looked at Sasuke and frowned at him.

"Why didn't you hold back on the power for those dummy ones," asked Naruto.

"He deserved it for being late," answered Sasuke.

"You just increased his pain for when Chifuyu have a little talk with him," said Naruto.

"What are you guys talking about," asked a confused Sakura who have put the Red Blossom in standby which was a necklace with a red shape cherry blossom with a greed orb in the middle.

"Chifuyu doesn't like people being late for things even if it's on purpose or on accident," answered Naruto.

"She even made me and Naruto run 1000 laps with weights that are ten times our body weight," said a pale Sasuke.

Sakura just gulped as she remember a similar punishment like that for people being late. Naruto just sighed and walked over then poked Kakashi with his foot to see if he died from the shot or not, which he have gotten a twitch from the unconsciousness man. Naruto picked up the bells and walked up to the other two then high-five them for congrats. All three of them decided to take a nap until Kakashi come back to the world of the conscious. After what seem like two hours, the three were woken up by the sound of a scream and saw that Kakashi is running away from Chifuyu who have a sword in hand. All three genins could only pale as they see Kakashi have a slash on the back of his vest but no blood on it and he have twice the weights from the punishment that Chifuyu had the two boys run with. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't know if to laugh at Kakashi or feel pity for the man. Sakura was feeling bad for the man but is happy that he is learning his lesson the hard way.

"Um Chifuyu-nee, we're going to be needing him alive," said Sasuke, "and not tired so that he can tell us if we passed or not."

"Alright but, you all will get your punishment for reviling that one secret," said Chifuyu in the tone that Naruto and Sasuke have always feared.

"You were using sis' spy cam weren't you," asked a very pale Naruto.

"Yes, I did use it," answered Chifuyu.

"C-can we do it l-later," asked a very frighten Sakura.

"I supposed it can wait," answered Chifuyu while walking away, "also Kakashi I expects you'll be coming our house within two hours and if your late even by a minute, I'll make you do the same punishment to those three."

After she was out of sight, Kakashi quickly took off the weights before it have become too much for him and then took very deep breaths. After his breathing fit, he looked at the three and told them congrats for the passing his test and working as a team. He even said that they will start doing missions tomorrow. The three smiled and started to head out but, not before Sasuke reminded him about what Chifuyu have said to him. Kakashi nodded his head before disappearing. The three continue to walk toward Sasuke and Naruto's house while also dreading the punishment that await for them.

-Few hours later: in Tabane's HQ living room-

"You know, it's bad enough to make us run 5000 laps," said Naruto while his eye brow twitches, "but making us dress in different gender clothes is even worse!"

Naruto is now dressed in a maid outfit with fake fox ears and tail, Sasuke is wearing the same thing but with fake cat ears and tail, and Sakura is dressed like a butler with rabbit ears and the fluffy tail to add. All three were made to run 5000 laps with weights that are twice their body weight. Then Chifuyu have made Tabane to force them into the clothes that they now have on, but the three were disappointed that Kakashi was spared from sharing the same fate as them. However, he was force to listen to Chifuyu's short version lecture of the IS which somehow made him get depressed and feel sorry for finding out. Sakura could only frown that she was forced into this punishment. How was she supposed to know that they weren't to revealed their IS to anyone on proposed. Well, it seem that Naruto and Sasuke have forgotten about that and is now taking their medicine. All three were forced to serve Chifuyu, Tabane, and Kakashi for the rest of the day. Sakura find it odd that Tabane would only notice her when the rabbit ears on her. Each of the three were assigned to one person to serve which was Naruto is to serve Chifuyu, Sasuke for Kakashi, and Sakura for Tabane.

"Let be a lesson for you three to do not revealed any secrets," said Chifuyu as she sip her tea.

"At the very least let be in my sexy jutsu form," said Naruto.

"No, this a punishment as such you must from your mistake," said Chifuyu as Naruto started to hang his head down in shame.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Good, now go get me some sake."

"Sasuke could you get me some tea," asked Kakashi.

"Fine," answered Sasuke with a scrawl on his face while walking to the kitchen as Naruto did so.

"Hey Sasuke, do you think that Sakura is doing any better than us," asked Naruto.

"Seeing at how she got stuck with Tabane," answered Sasuke, "I have to say that she got it easier than us.

-In Tabane's laboratory

Sakura have helped Tabane with a project for something for time traveling or something else. So far, she have been only fetching tools and following everything Tabane said. Sakura is happy that she got it easier than the other two for the second part of the punishment but been trying to keep the bunny ears on.

"Sak-chan can you get me some tea," asked a cheery Tabane.

"Sure thing Tabane-san," answered Sakura as she went out to get the tea.

-Few hours later-

All three genins are sitting on the ground in front of Chifuyu, Kakashi, and Tabane who were sitting on the couch. The three have change back into their normal clothes except for Sakura who kept the bunny ears on. Naruto and Sasuke were sweating bullets as Chifuyu's glare at them the most. Sakura was getting scared about what will happen now since the IS was revealed to Kakashi who might of told the hokage about it. After a long tense silence, Tabane have decided to break it by asking Chifuyu a question.

"Chi-chan what are we going to do now," asked a curious Tabane.

"Well, since I have a talked with Kakashi," answered Chifuyu while Kakashi flinched a little from her harsh tone, "it seem he told the hokage about the IS after giving his report of these three passing."

"And let me guess the civil council somehow heard that information and want us to go to them tomorrow," said Naruto while getting a shock look from Chifuyu.

"How did you know that," asked Chifuyu.

"I overheard you talking with a anbu wearing a crow mask," answered Naruto.

"You know your stealth skill are getting to the same annoying level as Tabane's disappearing acts," said a little frustrated Chifuyu.

"That's so mean to say Chi-chan," said Tabane as she try to grope Chifuyu's chest but was hit in the head by a rolled up book from Sasuke, "ow that hurt Sa-kun."

"Any ways, we need to do something about this seeing that they might try to make Tabane and maybe you two to make more for all shinobis within the village," said Chifuyu while getting everyone back on track.

"We could just say that we can't since we have very limited in resources to make more IS," said Naruto.

"They might not buy that since the civil council are very stubborn," said Kakashi.

"We'll just have to have the shinobi council and the third on our sides," said Sasuke, "let not for get that a hokage's command or say are law."

"You have a very good point Sasuke," said Kakashi, "but the civil council will try every way that they can to go around the third."

"There got to be some way to make the council to leave you guys along," said a worried Sakura.

"Na-kun you been very quiet for a while," said Tabane as she look at Naruto, "is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about making conditions that will stop the civil council in their tracks," answered Naruto.

"And those are what," asked Chifuyu with a bit curious tone.

"We would only give people IS that are worthy in our eyes or feel like to," answered Naruto, "And if they try to use force then I'll revel a little fact to the hokage."

"I see, that way we can do things as we please without being forced to do as they say," said Chifuyu and then she sighed, "your getting more sneaky than Tabane with her sweets."

"Now that we have this covered," said Kakashi while getting everyone's (except for Tabane's) attention, "let move to the next subject which is training you three."

"In the mornings, Chifuyu could train Sakura up to where me and Sasuke stands," said Naruto.

"But that'll take forever," complained Sakura as she was still getting used to the IS.

"Hey, me and Sasuke still need more data on the Red Blossom," said Naruto.

"Red Blossom," questioned Tabane while looking at the two boys.

"It's the prototype IS that Naruto and I made," answered Sasuke.

"Oh, you two have gone a long way, " said an excited Tabane as she hugs the two very tightly.

"Alright, and in the afternoon Kakashi will be training you three," said Chifuyu as Sasuke managed to get out Tabane's hug, "and Sasuke you have my permission to burn or destroy his book on sight."

"Hai sis," said Sasuke while Kakashi pale at what she said.

And with that, the meeting was over for the day. Chifuyu went to the kitchen to get more sake to drink, Tabane went back to her lab, Kakashi showed himself out and headed home, Sasuke and Naruto walked to their rooms to sleep, Sakura did the same thing as those two.

-Time skip: Few weeks later-

"Remind me why do we have to catch this cat again," asked Naruto while Tora is curled up on his head sleeping peacefully.

"Because it's our cho...mission to caught it and beings it back to the fire lords wife," answered Sasuke.

"Couldn't she just get a dog," complained Naruto, "since dogs are loyal and love having a lot of attention."

"I'm with you Naruto since this time Tora tried to bite my nose," said Sakura.

"Maybe you two can tell her that when we get there," said Kakashi as he too had enough of going after the demon cat known as Tora.

It been a few weeks since the IS were reveled to Kakashi and now to Konoha along with maybe the whole elemental nations. All of them have met the council and given a short version of the lecture that Chifuyu have said to them while Sasuke find odd since it made everyone who didn't get the lecture before become depressed. The group have predicted on what the civil council and the hokage's advisors would say to them and they all used their counters. Heck, even Sasuke started questioning them about thing that are needed to make a IS to which have made everyone (except for Chifuyu and Naruto who is also helping Sasuke) feel bad. Before Naruto could threaten the civil council that he'll tell the hokage about a fact that is within the village's rules, the third have made his voice be heard that he agree to the conditions and in return that the people who are going to be using the IS are to be taught how to pilot them. The civil council and advisors were having a fit but were stopped when the hokage have threaten to disband them and replace his advisors. Back to the present, team seven are heading back to the mission berthing room from capturing Tora for the tenth time. When they have gotten inside, the fire lord wife was about to go and hug the cat when Naruto and Sakura have convinced her into getting a dog. She was convinced and have paid double the amount of the mission and went off her way to get a dog or a puppy. Everyone smiled as the rain of the demon cat Tora have been took care of for good and speaking of Tora, the cat have woken up and jumped off Naruto's head then went to lay on Iruka's lap. Before Iruka could say anything, everyone in the room have said that Tora is his problem now so he just sighed as the third started to list off mission that team seven to do.

"NO MORE OF THOSE MISSION," yelled Naruto in frustration.

"I agree with Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Me too," said Sakura, "I rather train with Chifuyu for the rest of the day than do those missions."

_"I knew this was coming," thought Kakashi_

Iruka have started yelling at them along with them being fresh genins. Naruto started arguing with him and was winning while Iruka was starting to run out of ideas to make Naruto to reconsider it. He was quickly quiet after the hokage have started lecturing them about the way the missions are ranked and which rank of shinobi is able to take on those missions. He soon realized that none of them weren't paying attention to him and was talking about something else. After he have ended his lecturing, they turned around and said sorry to him.

"Jiji-san, I been trained to be a shinobi and not to be a chore monkey," said Naruto.

After some thinking and about it, Sarutobi have decided to give some little kid what they want. He told them that he'll be giving an c-rank mission, to which have made Naruto excited, Sasuke letting out a small smile, and Sakura happy. Kakashi was surprised about Sarutobi's decide, but he was smiling on the inside that he won't have to stay inside the village. Sarutobi have told them that they will be doing a escorting mission and protect the client until he have finished his job. He then called the person to come in, team seven turn to the door and looked at their client. The three genin's first impression for their client was that he's drunk; they all can see his face was flushed, he holding a bottle of seem to be half empty alcohol, and him using the wall for support.

"Huh, am I suppose to be protected by these brats," said the drunk Tazuna not noticing their reaction, "one of them have a hair look like a duck rear-end, the blond one look like he'll die first, and the pink look like she's ready wet herself in a..."

That was all he could say before being pinned to the wall by kunais going into clothes. Naruto and Sasuke were busy keeping Sakura from killing their client with one of Red Blossom's axes. Kakashi helped a scared Tazuna as the two boys are being pushed back very slowly by a more enraged Sakura. Tazuna is now sweating bullets while looking at girl.

"Tazuna-san, as you can see that they are able to protect you from harm," said Kakashi, "and to insure your safety, I'll be coming along also I hope that you learned to not underestimate the shinobis of this village."

Tazuna just nodded his head to make sure that he understand and ran right out of the room like his life depends on it. Kakashi have told his team to meet up at the gates in two hours before leaving the two boys to deal with the angry Sakura. Naruto told Sasuke that there might be a way for her to calm down quickly. Before Sasuke could asked the blond what it might be, Naruto quickly force him to kiss the pink haired girl before running off. Sakura have calmed down and quickly broke the kiss so that she can let Sasuke go as after Naruto for making him kiss her. She then headed him while having a dream daze in her eyes while day dreaming about her and Sasuke.

-Two hours later-

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna are at the gate and are waiting for Kakashi to arrive. To pass the time, Naruto was doing a little tai-jutsu sparing with Sasuke, Sakura was reading one of the books that Chifuyu is making her read on the IS, and Tazuna was taking a nap while keeping his distance from the girl who was close to killing him earlier. It wasn't long for Kakashi to arrive at the gates. Naruto and Sasuke stopped their sparing and looked at him while saying that he was on time for once. Sakura just closed her book while being thankful that Kakashi have arrived just after she finished reading about fixing a IS' in a basic way. While they walked, Sakura was talking to Tazuna (who is unsettled and is picking what word to say) about why he couldn't be able to go to the leader of his land. Kakashi and surprisingly Naruto along with Sasuke have turn into their secret teacher mode (the reason for calling it teacher mode is that, I didn't want it to be called lecture mode and as for Sasuke his have no bad effect that would make her depressed). Kakashi explained that land of wave doesn't have a kage in waves, Naruto and Sasuke explaining about the other kages and the land where they are from. Sakura have nodded her head as her brain was absorbing all that Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi have explained to her. They kept walking toward their mission, Kakashi saw a puddle of water while walking past it. He secretly saw that Naruto and Sasuke have seen it as well. They were walking until the sound of metal have brought to their ears. Tazuna and the three genins looked behind them quickly and saw Kakashi wrapped in a chain of metal by two different shinobis that doesn't look to be from their village. Both Naruto and Sasuke could sense that the chains are covered with poison. Kakashi had a shock expression on his face but all three of the genins knew that he was faking it but played along. After they saw Kakashi was 'shredded', the two shinobis have charged toward them but were kicked to the side by Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke have told Sakura to stay and protect Tazuna while he and Naruto fight the two mist ninjas.

Naruto's fight with Meizu-

Right now Meizu was started to get angry about not laying a hit or able to harm his opponent. Before Naruto have started to fight Meizu, he have made clones to make him confused about who was the real one is. While Meizu was fighting the clones of Naruto, the real Naruto hide underground and was waiting for the right time to make his surprise for demon brothers. He was making a seal on one of the blank tags that he have gotten from the weapon shop. He was making his best to block out the sounds that was above him so that he can make the seal without any mistakes. He can still remember the time when he have messed up on a fire seal and was nearly gotten his ear brows burned off his face. He was lucky that it missed him but then he had to run from Chifuyu who had a sword with her for a week. The reason being is that the fire have caught part of Chifuyu's hair on fire butt was quickly took care of from Sasuke and a cup of water.

"What wrong," asked one the Naruto clones, "can't hit one of us?"

"Grr, when I kill you," said Meizu, "I'll go after our real target."

"Is it the bridge builder that your after?"

"That's none of your business!"

_"That was all the boss needed to know," thought one of the clones as it made itself turn into smoke._

-Sasuke's fight with Gōzu-

Gōzu isn't doing better than his brother, he been trying to cut the Sasuke with his gauntlet but is failing poorly. Sasuke have been dodging for a small while now and was loving messing with the guy. He was even mocking Gōzu to the point that he'll going a blinding rage and start attacking like crazy. Sasuke was following Naruto's silence plan and was leading Gōzu toward Meizu who was being distracted by the Naruto clones. When they were close enough to Meizu, Sasuke quickly dodge Gōzu and gotten behind him then kicked him into Meizu. They both fell to the ground and tried to get up but was quickly trapped inside a cell like cage. They started to wonder how this have gotten there until Naruto have moved out from underground. With a smirk that scared the day light of them. It only increased their fear as he and his clones have started making hand signs.

"You have two chooses," said Sasuke, "one is that you tell us what your goal is and be sent to Konoha's jail, or my teammate will rip you all with his jutsu that he and his clones are getting ready for."

"W-we're never tell you that we're here to kill the bridge builder," said Meizu.

"Meizu," yelled Gōzu.

That was all they were able to say because, their talking were replaced with scream of pain. The reason for that is that, Naruto and his clones have hit them with the wind bullet jutsu. The jutsu have destroyed the cage that the demon brothers are in and the pain was so much then they can handle, they passed out from the pain. Kakashi appeared behind the demon brothers and have tied their limp bodies to a tree near by. Kakashi have asked Tazuna to tell them what really going on if two rogue shinobi are after him. Tazuna have started to tell them about how poor his village is and the man name Gatō having control over their boat transport to where they can't get any income or more food. This have made Naruto's blood boil but hide it from the others. Kakashi then said that he have lied to them about the mission and said that they should go back to the village and get back up. Sasuke said that they made it this far and why not go on with the mission. Kakashi sighed and asked all of them if they wanted to continue the mission.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll go on with the mission even if he did lie to us," said Naruto, "and beside by doing this we're be helping the people in wave get back their land back."

_"Along with getting rid of that guy for good," thought Naruto_.

**"Maybe he'll be a very good snack for the grim reaper," said Kurama**

_"Some times, you make me wonder if I should have considered of having you in a tighter cage."_

"Yeah, and beside sensei," added Sakura, "we did agree to work as a team when we passed your test."

Kakashi just smiled at their determination and agreed with them to which Tazuna have thanked them while thinking that he didn't have to use his guilt trap. After they have agreed to it, they have continued their way toward waves. After walking some more, all four of them have decided to take a break for Tazuna's sake so that to let him rest. As they wait for Tazuna to get some more energy, a bunny came to them and freaked Tazuna out. The bunny isn't a real one since it's body is all metal and have glowing red eyes to make Tazuna even more freaked out was the head opening up to show a flat and little version of a tv which start to show a smiling Tabane.

"I know that you like bunnies but this is going too far," yelled Naruto in chibi form.

"That's mean to say Na-kun," said Tabane in a fake hurt face.

"Anyways, why are you sending this to use," asked Sasuke.

"I'm giving your team a side mission from me the great Tabane," answered Tabane while getting sweat drops from Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna.

"What do you mean a side mission," asked a suspicious Naruto.

"Oh I just need you all to find part of my lab HQ inside Wave Country," answered Tabane.

"You mean the one of the missing parts are in Wave," Yelled Naruto, "what next your going to say that the another one is some where in Lightning country."

"Great to hear that you'll do it," said Tabane while also looking a little nervous, "bye bye."

Tabane quickly made the robot bunny close the head screen and have it hop away from what look like a confused group of people of five. Sasuke and Sakura had to hold Naruto down to the ground so that he wont try to go after Tabane for doing this to them and for unintentionally telling them that another part of the HQ is in the lightning country. Kakashi have asked about the part of HQ being missing; Sasuke have answered that over the years or centuries the land started to move and form along with taking parts of HQ with other places. He even said that Tabane been searching for them where they are at over the years that she was woke up but also say that he still doesn't know why dislike the lightning country. Sakura have to knock Naruto out after the blond started to cursed in what seem like different languages. Sakura wasn't sure what he was saying but she just followed what Sasuke have told her to do which was to knock Naruto out. Kakashi asked Sasuke what was Naruto saying but only was told that he was just cursing. Sasuke was regretting that Tabane have made them learn different languages.

-Time skip-

"Are the rope really necessary," asked a tied up Naruto, "since you already took my teleporter and my IS from me."

We find the group on a boat that is heading toward where their mission is at. They have taken away Naruto's teleporter and IS from him and then tied him up while the blond was knocked out. When he came to, Naruto found himself being dragged by Sakura and Sasuke. They found out that Naruto have woken up, by the way he was trying to get out of the ropes with his might. However, it was in vain as he found out that the ropes are charka restrained ropes that could keep any shinobi tied up. When they have made it to the boat, Kakashi and Sasuke shared a seat while Sakura and Tazuna did the same with Naruto having the his head near the pink haired girl's lap. Kakashi have pulled out his book to pass the time, Sasuke was working on something that might help improve the Red Blossom's development, Tazuna was staying quiet as to not make any bad moved with the girl next to him, Sakura was messing around with Naruto's hair for fun, and Naruto was trying to get them to untie the ropes.

"Just making sure that you don't go after Tabane-san," answered Kakashi.

"All I was going to do was to get rid of all her candy," said Naruto with a deadpanned face.

"I don't know you were pretty mad about the unspoken information," said Sakura who was making small pony tails on the blond's head.

"I also remember the indirect threat to Tabane," said Sasuke while making Naruto flinch, "that was if a part of HQ is in lightning country that you'll not only burn her candy but also feed her the only food that she hates, have her dressed in guy clothes, dye her hair blond, and give her a new hair style."

"You really say that," asked Sakura.

"Yes, but he also forgetting about turning all her clothes orange," answered Naruto while not noticing Sakura getting ready to hit him, "and replacing the her bunny ears with fox ears."

After he have said that, Sakura have hit him hard enough to make him be out cold. Sasuke just gulped and put what he was working on away, Kakashi was slowly putting his book away, and Tazuna was praying that he wont be killed by the girl. Sakura calmed down and went back to playing with the blond's hair along with drawing on his face. Sasuke have to hold back a laugh as he watched her write on Naruto's eye lids with the words 'fox' and 'boy' then drew a chibi Sakura with bunny ears on the right cheek. Kakashi chuckled at the girl's handy work. Now for insult to injury (along side irony), she put a pair of fox ears on Naruto's head. When they have gone passed the bridge that Tazuna is building for his village, they have got off the boat after reaching land and Sasuke untied Naruto and woke him up. The four of them started to make their way through the forest toward Tazuna's house. Naruto have wondered why were the other four were letting out snicker lowly, but shrugged it off as nothing. Suddenly, they all heard something move behind a bush and Naruto was the one to react to it by throwing a kunai through the bush. They all look behind the bush and saw the kunai implanted into a tree just above a white fur rabbit. Sakura was about to yell at Naruto when Sasuke have explained about the fur of the rabbit and that it might be used for a substitution jutsu which also mean that there an enemy shinobi near by. The air was soon filled with a swelling sound that was heading toward them and Kakashi was about to tell everyone to get down, but was stopped when Sakura got in front of them with one of Red Blossom's arm out and activated the AIS right before a big sword have come near that was trying to cut them. With the AIS up, the sword was forced to stop and fall down to the ground while Red Blossom's arm disappeared after the sword have stopped.

"So, the rumors are true," said a voice behind them, "about Konoha having some heavy advanced technology."

Everyone look behind them to see a guy standing on a tree branch looking down at them. Kakashi quickly recognized who it is and said the information that was based inside the bingo book while also narrowing his eyes at the man on the branch. Tazuna and the three genins found out that the man name is Zabuza Momochi (who was trying his very best not to laugh at Naruto's look) also known as the demon of the mist. Naruto and Sasuke remember reading his name and information along with having Tabane see the secret about the man becoming a missing-nin. They remember that he have tried to kill the Mizukage to stop the blood shed known as the bloodline massacre, but have failed to do so which lead him into becoming a missing-nin.

"_That looks like…,"_Kakashi then moved his hand up to his Hitai-ate '_And if I am to face him, it had better be…'_ He then pulled the Hitai-ate up while saying "…like this. This may be a little rough."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you surrender the old man" Zabuza said.

'_The Sharingan?'_ Sasuke thought in disbelief, how could a non-Uchiha have the Sharingan?

"Assume the manji battle formation! Protect Tazuna-san and the other two. All of you, stay out of the fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation demands." Kakashi said as he continued to lift his Hitai-ate until his left eye was visible and everyone could see that his left eye was red and had three comma-like marks in it.

"Ah. To face the legendary Sharingan so early in our acquaintance. This is an honor. When I was an assassin for Kirigakure, I possessed the usual Bingo-book. It had quite the extensive write-up on you. Including a mention of your impressive record. The man who had penetrated and copied over a thousand jutsus. Kakashi the copy-ninja." Zabuza said.

'_But he's…Kakashi-sensei is just…is he that amazing?' _Sakura thought.

'_But, does it mean…supposed to be unique to the Uchiha clan. Could he be…?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Enough. Pleasant as this conversation has been, the time for talk is over. I'm on a very tight schedule to polish off the old man. But…Kakashi, it looks like I'm going to have to kill you first." Zabuza said before jumping off the sword, taking it with him and landing on a nearby lake.

Zabuza stood on the water, holding one hand in front of him and the other is pointing up and both hands have formed half the tora sign.

"Hidden mist jutsu." Zabuza announced the name of his jutsu and suddenly, a thick mist seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"He's gone!" Sakura said in surprise.

"He will come after me first…Momochi Zabuza of the Kirigakure assassin corps is a famous master of the art of silent killing. Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to heaven. I haven't necessarily mastered every aspect of the Sharingan, so all of you stay on your toes!" Kakashi said.

"There are eight targets. Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart. So many choices. What vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh heh." Zabuza's voice sounded through the mist.

Kakashi quickly made a hand sign and he noticed that Sasuke was quite nervous about the situation.

"Sasuke. Calm down. Even if he gets me. I'll still protect you. I will never let my comrades die." Kakashi said, giving an eye-smile.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Zabuza's voice came…from the middle of the formation with his sword in hand, "Game over."

Before he could swing his sword, Naruto have turn one of his arms into his IS' arm and grab Zabuza's sword as Sakura quickly brought back her Red Blossom's arm but this time with the ax. Zabuza could feel his sword isn't moving at all then looked to see a smiling Naruto who was pointing in front of him. Zabuza looked just in time to see Sakura slashed him in half with the ax. When Sakura thought she actually killed someone, Zabuza started to turn into water as the real one appear behind Naruto. Kakashi moved quickly and pushed Naruto out of the way as he take the hit that was meant for the blonde from Zabuza's sword. It was later found out that it was a water clone of Kakashi, Zabuza was surprised that he was able to copy the jutsu through the mist. He soon felt cold steel near his throat and know that the real Kakashi is behind him.

"Don't move. Game over." Kakashi said from behind Zabuza.

"You think it's over? You just don't get it. It will take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape…a lot more." Zabuza confidently said before continuing "But you are good! In that short time, you duplicated my water clone jutsu. And by making your clone say something you'd have said yourself, you ensured all my attention would be focused on it while yourself used the hidden mist jutsu, watching my every move!"

"Too bad for you…" Zabuza continued, but then Kakashi heard a voice behind him "…I am not that easy to fool!"

Suddenly the Zabuza that was in front of Kakashi turned into water, surprising every one.

Zabuza swung his sword, but Kakashi ducked under it and the huge sword went into the ground and Zabuza quickly let go of the end of the hilt, before grabbing it with his left hand as he turned around and kicked Kakashi away.

Kakashi landed in the lake, but when he tried getting up again, Zabuza weaved a sequence of hand signs.

"Water style: water prison jutsu," Zabuza said and suddenly a prison of water came from Zabuza's palm and went around Kakashi.

"That prison is inescapable. You're trapped. You running around free makes it to hard for me to do my job. I'll finish you later, after I've dealt with all the others." Zabuza said before forming half the tora sign with his left hand.

"Water clone jutsu." Zabuza said and suddenly, a second Zabuza rose up from the water, "If you want to get me, you'll have to get though my water clone first."

"Hahahah, do you really thing one water clone can help you Zabuza," asked Naruto as he have a grin that could scare the devil himself.

"W-What are you talking about brat," asked a freaked out wc (water clone) Zabuza.

"I mean you did hear the rumor's about the IS that Konoha have," answered Naruto while still having the grin on, "then you should also know how strong they are too right?"

"There wasn't any rumors about the that part," answered wc Zabuza while still freaked out by that grin.

"Then you'll have a taste of a long range attack," said Naruto as his grin grow even more as Sasuke brought out both arms and sniper gun while also have the a similar grin.

"I hope you can dodge," said Sasuke as he ready his aim, "because I'll be going to use real shots, kukukuku."

_"I think Sasuke-kun and Naruto have lost it," thought a very scared Sakura._

_"Are those two even normal," thought Tazuna as he hide behind Sakura._

_"Do they have a switch or something," thought Kakashi._

_"Those grins are scarier than mine and Kisame's put together," thought the real Zabuza while he gulp, "I hope the brat is bluffing about that long range attack."_

_"Switching from normal shots to drilling shots," thought Sasuke as he switch his shots._

There was a very long silence in the air as Naruto's grin just get bigger every passing minute. The silence was broken when the loud booming side was heard as Sasuke finally pulled the trigger. The water clone of Zabuza try to block the attack with his sword but failed as the shot tear right through it along with it's chest while Zabuza just thought that the water clone would take the blow. However, the shot have rip right through and is heading toward him at a rapid speed. As it got closer, he could see that the shot seem to be shaped like a drill. Then the unexpected happened, the shot that is heading toward his chest was now going for his arm that have Kakashi inside the water prison. Not taking any chances, Zabuza pulled his arm out from the prison that dropped Kakashi to the water and move out of the way so that the shot could go into the water. When it hit the water, it made a big wave that nearly knocked Zabuza off balanced. He could hear Naruto yelling at Sasuke about putting that shot in full power instead of just half. He just thought that it was only at half power then he might as well be fighting two Kisames at once, but his thoughts were broken when Sakura try to be headed him with one of the axes while having the Red Blossom fully out. Zabuza blocked it with his sword but then forced to dodge as Kakashi tried to stab him in the back.

_"That girl was actually trying to kill me," though Zabuza as he look at Sakura and Kakashi, "So that's what a IS look like fully out and I thought that it only comes out as parts."_

That was all he could think about as Sakura quickly flew back to the others as Sasuke try to shoot his head off with normal shots which just destroy part of the trees that surround the lake. While he was distracted, Kakashi had started to make hand signs to get Zabuza with. Zabuza finally gotten a break from dodging those shots; however, he didn't have enough time to avoid the water style: great vortex jutsu made by Kakashi. The jutsu have send him on shore where his back was slammed into a tree. After the water have subsided, Zabuza was pinned to the tree by kunais and Kakashi was up on a branch above him. Zabuza look up at Kakashi and saw a kunai in hand.

"Zabuza, I foresee your death," The copy-cat ninja said, but before he could do anything, two senbon flew through the air and straight into Zabuza's neck.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke (the two have gone to see is anything have happened or see if Kakashi need more help) looked up at where the senbon had come from to see a young man who couldn't be older than the three genin, wearing a green kimono and he had a mask with Kiri's insignia on the top.

"Your prediction came true." The masked kid said before Kakashi jumped down to check Zabuza's pulse.

'_WAY dead.' _Kakashi thought before looking up at the one who had killed the swordsman.

"Thank you for your help. I hope you don't mind my interfering, but I wanted the satisfaction of putting Zabuza out of his misery myself!" The kid said.

"The mask is familiar…Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a shinobi hunter from Kirigakure?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, aren't you the smart one? I am indeed, a member of the elite tracking unit from Kirigakure it is our responsibility and our art to hunt down and deal with the rogues and the outlaws." The hunter-nin said.

'_Judging by his appearance and the timber of his voice, he couldn't be older than Naruto or my other students, yet…he's already a full-fledged shinobi hunter! He's not your average kid, that's for sure!_' Kakashi thought.

The hunter-nin shunshined down to Zabuza's body and lifted it up before forming a hand sign with his right hand.

"Your battle is over, for now. And the remains must be disposed of lest they give up secrets to our foes. Well then, I must be off," said the hunter-nin before shunshined away.

Kakashi then pulled down his Hitai-ate while letting out a sigh of relief, glad that it was finally over.

"Now! We still have to escort Tazuna-san the rest of the way to his home. Let's put our best feet forward," said Kakashi before he fallen forward and face first into the ground.

"What? Huh…? What's happening?" Sakura asked while looking at her passed out sensei.

'_I can't budge._ _I must have used the Sharingan too much.' _Kakashi thought.

"It look like he used too chakra for some reason," answered Naruto, "that mean that we have to carry him the rest of the way."

Sasuke and Sakura just sighed at the answer that Naruto have said. Sasuke and Naruto with a help from some shadow clones have picked Kakashi's passed out body and carried him the rest of the way while Tazuna told them where to go. While unknown to them, they'll be seeing Zabuza again soon in the very near future of their mission.


End file.
